A digital phase-locked loop (DPLL) typically includes a time-to-digital converter (TDC) to determine the phase difference between an input reference dock and a feedback dock. The output from the TDC is used to control a voltage or current controlled oscillator (VCO) to maintain the output clock from the DPLL in phase-lock with the respect to the input reference dock.